The candidate's long-term goal are to establish a laboratory with recognized expertise in biomaterials development, peptide chemistry and polymer chemistry. The candidate's work id focused on the design, synthesis and characterization of new molecular structures. In the areas of biomaterials research and polymer chemistry, the candidate is developing new methods for the modification of the backbone of synthetic poly(amino acids). His synthetic approach is based on the polymerization of alpha-L- amino acids via their side chains, resulting in the incorporation of non- amide bonds into the poly(amino acid) backbone. Such backbone-modified "pseudo-poly(amino acids) have potential uses as biomaterials for medical applications e.g. implantable devices, injectable drug carriers, and biocompatible coatings or membranes. The physical and chemical properties and the immunological and toxicological properties of pseudo-poly(amino acids) will be characterized. In the area of peptide chemistry, the candidate is exploring the possible use of urethane linkages as pseudopeptide mimetics of the conventional peptide bond. As a model system, a new cyclic pseudotetrapeptide has ben synthesized that contains two urethane bonds as part of its ring structure.